


【贺红】莫关山，你是我贺天的

by yaobukejidewo



Category: 19天漫画
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaobukejidewo/pseuds/yaobukejidewo
Relationships: 贺红 - Relationship
Kudos: 88





	【贺红】莫关山，你是我贺天的

温泉初夜梗  
前方车速999999999999+

前些天贺天听到见一说自己终于把展正希睡到手时，贺天的脑子一直是有些浑浑噩噩的，心里不停的想着要怎样才能拿下莫仔的一血，和莫仔的往后余生。  
“那贺天，你和莫仔有没有？”  
“比你们早了不知道多少，莫仔刚答应那天我们就试了。”  
“怎么觉得你这话有点心虚，要是早就拿了，依你这性格会不说？”  
“莫仔害羞嘛，所以就没说，你快回去恶心你家展正希去。”

可现在，贺天在见一和展正希如同魔声一般的笑声中，硬着头皮挤进了莫关山的房间。  
没错，真的是挤，一分钟前，贺天的头就卡在了莫关山门前。  
那姿势，相当滑稽。

“莫仔，你来，这个给你。”见一神经兮兮的拿住莫关山给了他一瓶润滑油，“这个是薄荷味的，贺天要的，你等下给他就行了。”  
莫关山拿着这瓶东西，有些无语，贺天要这玩意干嘛？  
润滑门锁嘛？

“贺狗鸡，你在干嘛？有病？？”莫关山一进门就看到贺天拿着自己在那不停的搔首弄姿着，“这个是见一那货让我给你的。”  
贺天一看到莫关山手里拿着的那个，两只眼睛都放光了，终于我可以，“谢谢老婆。”  
“你瞎叫什么，不是说好了嘛？”莫关山伸手把在贺天手里的衣服拿了过来。  
“嗯，都听你的，给。”  
“这是什么？”  
“拆开看看，圣诞礼物。”  
莫关山坐在床边徒手就拆开了这个小箱子，只不过没想到，里面竟然是一块由和田黄玉所雕刻而成的小型三明治。  
“莫仔，我的圣诞礼物呢？”  
莫关山想都没想，“没准备。”  
认识贺天这么久了，什么没学会，唯独脸皮是真厚了点。

“那我能自己选礼物嘛？”  
“那你也要看我有什么？”莫关山起身把口袋都掏了出来，表示着自己一穷二白。  
“你就行了。”  
“那只能亲一下，然后你就回你自己房间。”

被连续按着亲了几分钟后，莫关山清楚的感触到贺天那东西不停在涨大，这让莫关山有些不知所措。  
前几天听见一说拿下了展正希，莫关山还有不相信，但今天看到见一身上那些隐隐约约的吻痕，莫关山就真的相信了。  
莫关山还记得刚在一起时好奇，还搜索过男男之间要怎么做。  
记得好想是要用菊花？  
贺天的小菊花就这样让我上了，想想就很激动，不过，以贺天的身材，屁股应该也是硬梆梆的全是肌肉才对。  
话说，这货愿意做下面的嘛？不对，现在这情况在下面的好像是我！

贺天熟练的把两人的裤子脱下，本来两人也是互撸过的情谊了。  
贺天一把握住了已经苏醒的小莫关山，上下慢慢的套弄着，惹的莫关山一声声舒服的呻吟从喉咙里飘散出来。  
正在莫关山神游之际，贺天拿出一直放在一边的润滑油，挤了些放在手指上。随后又倒了些在小贺天上。  
手指轻轻的顺着纹路推进着，而莫关山还处在高潮的欲望之中。  
“莫仔，你爽了。我还没呢。”贺天看着现在这种状态下的莫关山，就只想地人狠狠的占有。让他成为自己的。  
莫关山一听他这话，手就开始找询小贺天。  
“不是这个，要这里的。”贺天的手指终于是挤了进去，这片从未有人涉足过的土地，终究有些干涉。  
“贺狗鸡，你找死，要捅也是老子我捅你菊花。”莫关山这话几乎是喊出来的，而贺天还是不管不顾的往自己用加了根手指。  
贺天一手压着莫关山的腰，而另一只手还在不停的操作着，在两根手指全完可以自由出入的时候，便向里面倒了近半瓶润滑油。  
刚刚手指上的润滑油一直都是比较少的，但现在半瓶润滑油老倒进去，虽然有不少润滑油都流到了外面，但还是有不少的进去了。  
莫关山此时只感觉自己的菊花火辣辣的，而空气中那股薄荷味也证明了自己的猜想，“见一，老子明天不打死你，我就不姓莫。”  
而在贺天听来，这句话变成了，“见一，老子…明天…你…莫。”  
莫关山有些绝望，明明前几天自己还想着怎么上了贺狗鸡呢，现在被人一只手就压住了，自己的菊花还被那样对待了。  
贺天将欲望抵在莫关山菊花处，上下试探着，很想向里面再近一点，只始终只进去一个头，“莫仔，你忍一忍，我先进去。”  
“啊～”  
贺天进去后，感觉自己顺间进去了一个温暖的地方，只要稍微动一动就感觉有无数个小嘴在吸自己一样，就像上次让莫仔给自己口的时候一样，不，比起那次，还是这次更好。  
莫关山此时感觉自己被一根烧火棍给捅穿了，整个菊花都是辣辣的，而且身上这人每动一次，就觉得自己菊花就跟漏风一样凉。  
贺天从后面抱住莫关山，慢慢的运动着，这见一给的润滑油也太激刺了点，也不知道莫仔现在是什么感受。  
“贺狗鸡，你到底行不行，那么慢，不行换老子上你！”莫关山觉得就是贺天那狗太慢了，故意折腾自己。  
“啊”。  
贺天直接把整个人扣在了身上，然后开始了近乎疯狂的撞击，好像要把莫关山直接草熟的样子。

“贺天，你等明天我草不死你。”  
“你打的过我再说！”  
小莫关山不知何时竟站了起来，贺天似乎很满意这点，甚至还伸了手去安抚小莫关山，但就在小莫关山坚持不住的那一刻，贺天死死的按住了马眼，“你等我。”  
贺天的撞击比之前的更加猛烈了些，而莫关山整个人脸色涨红到了极致，“贺天，你放开我。”  
“叫老公。”很明显，不叫就得不到那种感觉。  
莫关山忍了下来，可没过几个回合，这声老公还是叫出了口。  
“老公，你轻点，我要……要………”  
贺天一听这话，埋在莫关山身体里的东西，涨大了一倍都不止。  
几十个回合，贺天在自己射出来的那瞬间，终于放开了小莫关山。

“贺狗鸡，明天你等着。”  
“你又打不过我。”

“那你明天不准去我家了！”  
“那我们去我家，今天看你太可怜了，明天我还要呢。不准跑，不能我可不想明天头条新闻就是某莫姓男子因男友太厉害而死在了床上。”  
“贺狗鸡，你不骚会死嘛？那我明天找见一算账。”  
“好(●°u°●) 」，老婆，先泡个澡，我帮你弄出来，然后我明天帮你打见一。”  
“弄什么？？”  
“等下就知道了。莫关山，你是我的。”

完  
我写了一晚上，终于写出来了，因为这篇炸贱出现的比较少，所以就没打tag，主要是我太懒了。


End file.
